Colors and Shapes
by Amanur
Summary: Oneshot. Chrome's feelings before she met Muruko.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character described here!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

* * *

This is supposed to be when Mukuro first met Chrome. :]

* * *

Português: Eu autorizo a mim mesma (duh) a postar essa fic em português no Nyah Fanfiction!

**COLORS AND SHAPES**

An endless white room.

With no walls no ceiling, only a cold white floor.

A place where the rain never ends.

Is the only place I recall.

Is the only place I have known.

All alone.

"Nagi…Nagi…"

I have completely missed the notion of time. I didn't even know if it really ever existed.

All I know is that cold water washing me forever.

"Nagi…Nagi…"

It's been a while since I hear this voice. That different sound from that never ending rain.

A voice of a boy, weakly calling out my name.

In which I don't even know how I got it.

_'Who gave it to me?'_

"Nagi…Nagi…"

I don't know where it comes from.

I walk ahead trying to find it, to reach it. But that voice just keeps following me whispered.

I never get closer or further it. It's always the same.

"Nagi…Nagi…"

That voice is the only thing that keeps me calm.

The only thing that gives me some warmth.

The only thing that makes me company.

It's low and smooth.

Almost affectionate.

Passionate.

Seductive.

Thirsty and hungry.

"Nagi…Nagi…"

I replied so many times. "What? I am here! Save me! Take me out of here!"

"Nagi…Nagi…"

Although my voice barely came out, since it's been too long since I last said anything (if I ever said), my name was the only thing it could tell me.

_  
'Maybe… he just can't hear me.'  
_  
Now I am lying down on that cold wet floor. Felling the heavily rain falling over my face and body, like so many times I did.

All there is for me to do in this place is waiting for death to come and take me for good. That is if I am not already dead. Because if I am… I hope the devil come soon and take me to hell.

_'Any place must be better than this.'  
_  
My fingers and white pale skin is all wrinkled because of that cold water. And I shake from cold all the time. Although I don't feel the need of eating, my body is weak, like I can barely walk. Sometimes I crawl, trying to see the end of this place. But that white never leaves my eyes… and skin.

Sometime after, that voice stopped calling me constantly. Giving a long space of time, to say my name just once.

"Nagi…"

But then… once. Just once. I heard that voice right beside me.  
"Nagi…"  
So close, I could feel it's warm breath.

The only warm thing in this place.

I had my eyes closed. And didn't even open. I was afraid if I look at him, he would go away.

"Don't leave me!" I said.  
"I won't!"

_'I won't?'_ That would be the first time that person said something different.

Something I could rely on. Something that made my heart beat faster.

I tried desperately to touch him like a blind person with my eyes closed.

Extremely in need of his self. His touch.

Something that could tell me I am not crazy, imagining his voice.

Someone I could talk to.

Someone that could bring some colors to my eyes.

But I didn't feel anything different from that cold wet floor I have known so well for so long.

I slowly open my eyes.

_'Are you still there?'_ But he wasn't.

"Why do you torture me?"

_'Is he my savior or is he my keeper?'_

I looked up the sky. If only there was a small gap. That could only allow my finger to go through it, to tell me there was something else out there. It would make me happy enough to accept that fate. Because then, I would know I am not alone. When all I can say is that I am.

So I fall asleep.

And I see darkness.

White and black, fighting constantly in my head. To see which one will win. Which one is more powerful.

_'I hate both.'_

I don't like any of them. They both make me lonely and cold. Both give me shivers.

But I am not scared of them. I got used to their company. I got sick of their company actually. I want something different. Like red. Red like the blood I take off my wrist with my finger nails.

Red is beautiful. Red is warm and it can turn to pink in that white floor. Slowly fading away. Showing me the blurred shaped reflex of my sad pale face, which I just can't stand look at anymore.

"Nagi…"

_'Ah… that voice… it came back.' _And it's calling my name again.

'_Oh how I wish to see him.'_ I wished he could give me the choice, to choose between his touch and see his face.

_'Any will do.'_ Both would serve me well.

"Turn around!" He said right behind me.

I didn't even think. I just obey his command.

And there it was. Far away from me.

A different shape from what I have known. A different object inside that place.

_'Who put it there?'_ I was sure there was nothing in there.

It was dark and foggy. With no colors in it as I wished.

But it was enough to make me move towards it.

A different thing from me and that cold rain was waiting for me.

Right there.

So distant.

My heart seems to come through my chest. But the rest of my body didn't seem to work. My legs were too slow to get there.

_'Or maybe he is walking away.'_

I tried with all my mighty to scream "Don't leave me." But my voice came out too wrong. Hoarse and painful. A pain I have never felt before, inside my chest.

"I won't." That voice told me behind me again.

I turned around to see who was there playing that dirty trick on me. But all I could see was that same dark shape far away from my reach… again.

I fall on that cold floor from exhaustion. Facing that cold limitless white sky. Giving up from my goal.

_'There is no hope for me.'_

There is nothing left for me.

Only those stupid illusions.

I fall asleep again. Hoping I could never wake again.

That darkness at least was less disturbing.

Soundless.

I don't know for how long I kept myself locked inside my mind. But a different sound, mixed with the falling rain, coming from outside caught my attention.

It was wet steps.

_'It's not mine!' _I was still lying, as far as I knew.

I slowly opened my eyes. There was a shadow over me. And I was surrounded by a dense colder mist.

Involving me inside.

Embracing me.

Suddenly I got scared. That distant shape wasn't so far anymore.

_'Did he came for me?'_ And he was right here. In front of me.

Giving me colors I have never seen.

Purple.

Blue.

Green.

Red.

Yellow and gray.

They all came together filling my eyes with tears.

"Nagi."

'_Yes.'_ He was finally here. Offering his hand. His touch. His warmth.

And I accepted. I accepted all he had to give me.

That beautiful smile. That tan warm skin. That shinny long silky hair. Even that smell.

Something sweet.

Delicious.

Different from everything I know.

Inviting me.

Attempting me.

Compelling me to him. As if we could be one. The same.

"If you give your life to me, I'll show you anything you want!"

That voice was never so sweet, smooth and real to me like it did now.

Felling my chest with this incredible peace in my heart.

And those eyes… the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. With the most beautiful colors the world could have.

Red and blue.

Fascinating me.

Hypnotizing me.

Calling me.

Begging me.

"Yes."

I would give him anything to take me with him.

I would trust him with my life to have what I want.

To have those precious eyes and heat right beside me.

All the time.

So it was just like that.

He gave me both.

Touch and his beautiful face to look.

Finally taking me away from that slow death.

Filling my life with all the colors and shapes I wanted.

---The end---

Chrome and Mukuro forevaaarr \o/!!!


End file.
